For You
by Emerald Twin Blade
Summary: AU. 4-Part 3-Word Prompt Project. Haou gets a call from Jehu, who seems to be on the verge of death. Haou doesn't believe him... until he goes to check on him. DarkSpiritship'd. For Monkey and Cookee.
1. Lies, Fear, Blood

disclaimer: **Emerald Twin Blade** does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Haou or Hell Johan/Jehu... Ta-daa~

dedication: to **Monkey and Cookee**.

Emerald's News & Nonsense:

Ahaha... Well, Monkey and I were talking about her fic _Who's Scared Now_, and then I said "I wanna try writing Horror..." But this came out more Tragedy. XD Fail on my part...

Btw, this will be a **4-Part 3-Word Prompt Project**. In other words, each of these 4 chapters will have been written after Monkey gave me 3 words to use. -nodnod.-

* * *

**: Fragment No.01 :** _Lies, Fear, Blood_

He had been lied to so many times before… It was no surprise that Haou had not believed his lover half the time they were together. However, his lovely blunette had not been lying with that last phone call.

"Haou… H-help… Send… help…" his voice had stuttered breathily over the telephone.

Haou rolled his eyes; he _had_ to be joking, but he was caught off guard when he heard a _**CRASH**_ and when the line went dead. Deciding to investigate further, the brunette quickly ran across the street to the other's house, about to grab the front door handle when he heard a sickening _**CRRACK!**_ somewhere on the other side of the door, a familiar scream piercing through the quiet night air. Haou's heart stopped for a second, hesitating before forcing himself to shove open the door.

The door swung open inward, creaking until it hit the wall. The two-tone-haired brunette stepped in, but froze at the sight before him.

The hallway mirrors were all broken, shards of glass reflecting his image a million times at him. The phone his blunette had used to contact him laid on the floor amongst the shining mess, the line attached to its holder cut. What surprised him the most was that thick red liquid was smeared on the hallway wall, with several drops leading a way to the living room.

The house had fallen silent… and adrenaline was already flowing through Haou as his heartbeat increased. A cold hand of Fear had wrapped its chilly fingers around his heart, giving him several ideas of what to expect. He did not like _any_ of them. Gulping, he carefully stepped around the billions of pieces of broken glass, ignoring his inner fear to keep a stoic look on his face.

**SHOW NO EMOTION. LET NO ONE KNOW YOUR FEAR.**

He lived by these words… but it was getting harder and harder to obey. As the living room came into view, he suddenly dropped his indifferent mask, his mantra forgotten as golden eyes went as wide as humanly possible in a frightened shock beyond comprehension.

A boy around his age sat up against the opposite wall of the living room, his sleeveless turtleneck ripped open to expose tender, unprotected skin. Deep gashes had been torn through his left shoulder and his stomach, the same red liquid as before seeping out from both wounds to stain his clothing darker. A butcher knife had been driven through his chest, his _heart_, with its handle sticking out in front of him. A long slash across his forehead bled furiously, a sea of red painting his pale, lifeless face in color.

Haou fell to his knees, not noticing the glass cutting through his black slacks and ripping into his skin. Tears filled his wide gold hues, pupils having retracted into tiny dots.

"Jehu…"

Lifeless orange eyes stared straight at him, still glowing even after death.

The wall above the blunette had been smeared with his blood, spelling out the name: **HAOU.**

Gold eyes closed shut tightly as Haou cried out at the top of his lungs, "JEHU!!!!!"

His mind spun, making him dizzy and lightheaded. His sadness disappearing as an angry scowl formed over his lips, gold eyes burning with the flames of rage. He glared at his name on the wall before look back to his dead lover. Getting to his feet, he uncomfortably approached the other and bent down before him, his hands over his shoulders.

Haou did not care if he got covered in blood… It did not matter to him. It was Jehu's blood. His _lover's_ blood… He would make an oath to it.

He placed his face directly in front of the other's, two inches separating their noses. Gold eyes were ever-glowing, as were the other's orange ones.

"Jehu… I will avenge you… You can count on it." He whispered before pressing their lips together in one final kiss of farewell and promise.


	2. Rain, Cold, Smile

**: Fragment No.02 :** _Rain, Cold, Smile_

_**BOOM!!**_ Thunder crashed loudly in the blackened clouds above, the entire neighborhood hidden in a thick blanket of pitch darkness. The quiet district's silence was only broken by the raindrops pouring down and flooding the streets. If one listened closely enough, one could make out the sound of slow, even footsteps splashing through the water.

Lightning flashed, lighting up the area for a split second. Bright gold eyes glowed brilliantly like the only light in the darkness, but a dangerous aura surrounded the two orbs.

Haou knew… It did not take a genius to figure out who killed his lover. There was only one person he thought was capable of killing the blunette, and he planned to take him down _that night_.

Burnt orange and chocolate brown hair was flat against his skin, sticking to his cheeks and forehead. His turtleneck and slacks were drenched, clinging to his body like rags. The shards of glass from before were still visibly poking out from his knees, though he felt no pain thanks to the numbing coolness of the rain.

He stood in front of a dimly lit house, taking its door down by picking up his right foot and slamming it flat against it. His ears twitched, listening carefully and vaguely making out the sound of a running bathtub upstairs. Raising an eyebrow, he casually made his way to the foot of the staircase, expecting the sudden attack from the kitchen to his right. Picking up his right hand, he easily caught the hand that had tried to bring down a familiar style of butcher knife over his head. Glowing gold eyes glared menacingly, his grip on the nearly-elderly man's wrist tightening harshly. The maroon-haired male yelped in surprise, the weapon falling out of his grasp and onto the floor.

"You killed Jehu." Haou declared, effectively intimidating the hunter before him with his calm voice.

"What of it, _Haou_?" the elder asked snootily, trying to seem more confident that he actually felt.

A chilling smile curled over the brunette's lips, a sparkle of insanity appearing in his eyes, "Why… I'll just have to kill _you_ now."

The redhead yanked his wrist free, running back into the kitchen. Haou laughed coldly at him.

"Oh, Giese… You should know… that there's no escaping the wrath, " he informed, also entering the kitchen as a black power materialized a sword in his outstretched hand, "of the Supreme King."


	3. Revenge, Laceration, Nightmare

: **Fragment No.03** : _Revenge, Laceration, Nightmare_

He laughed, watching the other stumble toward a drawer full of impressive-looking knives. The fear was evident on the man's face, making his movements quick and imprecise. His shaking right hand took a cutting knife and threw it at him. The brunette simply tilted his head away, not even his hair touching the airborne weapon.

"What's wrong, _Giese_? Where'd your aim go?" Haou questioned, taunted… taking a step forward as his cold smile widened, "You look like a frightened child right now… Confused… Lost… _Helpless_."

Giese took one of the longer knives and tried to charge at the teen with it, but when he blinked, he was gone. He relaxed his stance for a moment, but went stiff when he felt the cold, black metal blade of the other's long sword being pressed to his throat. Warm breath hit his neck, making his hair stand on end, as a demonic, sharp tongue whispered into his ear.

"_**I WONDER HOW JEHU MUST HAVE FELT**_."

Revenge… It was all he wanted. Haou could practically _taste_ its sweetness as he threateningly sawed into the redhead's neck. A gasp and a whimper escaped the man, clenching his fists and trying not to make any sudden movements that could lead to his end right then and there.

"Not resisting…? That's no fun." Haou said, pulling back his blade and kicking Giese forward.

Giese fell to his knees, panting heavily as he tried to lessen the pain from the shallow slit on his neck. Spinning around quickly, the tip of the black blade scratched his cheek, drawing blood from it, too. Haou swung his weapon to his left side and pull it back, successfully completing an oblique laceration from the man's hip to his opposite shoulder. A loud yell escaped the man as he tried it flinch back, away from his executioner, but fell onto his back.

The edge of the blade was soaked in his blood, and for the first time, Giese really _looked_ at Haou. The teen was in full black, clothes damp from the rain outside. Something red had stained his cheeks and lips… dried blood. A grim grin came to him, though he was still writhing in pain; it must have been Jehu's blood.

"Why'd you kill him?"

The question was simple. Burning gold eyes demanded an answer. Giese wanted to laugh at him for having gotten attached to the demonic blunette.

"I only… released… the monster inside of him," He replied with difficulty, "I felt… _sorry_ for him… for having… to put up with _you_… for so lo—"

He was cut off… _quite literally_, when Haou slashed through his throat more deeply, cutting to his esophagus and into his carotid artery. Gold eyes glared; if the man was not dead, he would soon die of blood loss… and he fucking _deserved_ it.

**Live in the Nightmare of Killing and then Being Killed.**

**You will be in Hell for a long time, Giese.**


	4. Promise, Night, Alone

**: Fragment No.04 :** _Promise, Night, Alone_

He hadn't stayed for long… He didn't have any reason to, with his promise fulfilled. His weapon had disappeared as he made his way back out into the rain, not even bothering to close the door behind him.

Haou stopped in front of Jehu's house, but forced himself into a run. His black boots splashed against the flooded street's river-like puddles, the falling rain of night whipping at his face like thousands of needles of ice. His eyes were closed tight as he ran; although he himself had no particular destination in mind, his feet took him there.

When he finally came to a stop, he panted heavily, trying to bring sweet air into his oxygen-deprived lungs. His vision was blurred when he finally opened his eyes, but he knew where he was.

**Nostrum Paradise**.

He stood in a small courtyard of drowning flowers, a small gazebo in front of him. Hesitantly, he walked underneath the shelter, seating himself at its center and burying his face in his pulled-up knees. Shoulders shook from the cold numbness that had surrounded his body and from the overwhelming sadness that he felt. Who knew he'd miss the silly blunette so much?

_Ego requiro vos, quoque…_

The whispers of the wind filled his ears, but he couldn't understand its words.

_Haou…_

A familiar warmth came over him, a voice he hated to admit he loved spurring his head to pick itself up. Golden eyes glittered with unshed tears as he looked up, only to see the spirit of his dear lover materialize before him. A hand reached out to him, a thumb wiping away the first drop to slide down his flushed cheek.

_Operor non vox, meus rex rgis…_

"Jehu…" Now he was certain that Jehu was dead; his spirit had come to say goodbye.

Normally, Haou would have scoffed and told him to '_go away_,' but after everything that'd happened… His heart ached painfully as tears blurred his vision once again.

"I… I want to die, too…" His pride was completely out the window by now; it was all too much to handle, "I can't… I can't do this by myself!"

Jehu bent down to be level with him, his hand lightly brushing wet brown bangs out of his beautiful glowing eyes.

_Operor non narro ut._

_Vos servo victus, Carus… Ego sum usquequaque hic._

Gold met brilliantly glowing orange, a feeling of longing unlike any other enveloping the brunette's trembling heart, "Jehu…"

The spirit tilted his chin a bit higher with his index finger as his face drew closer to the still-living.

_Ego diligo vos, Haou…_

Haou's eyes fell closed as their lips met in their _true_ kiss of farewell. The warmth he felt as they connected only lasted a second, and then he was alone in the cold again, with nothing by Jehu's words echoing endlessly in his head.

_I love you, Haou._

Emerald's Notes & Nonsense:

... YES, the Latin language was used in this fic... I've heard that Latin is a "Dead Language," so I wanted to use it... Plus, I think Latin's an _awesome_ language, thank you very much! ... although, I have no idea if what I put means what I wanted it to mean. XD -used a translator.- I had Jehu speak the "Dead Language" because he himself is dead... -thought it was a good idea.- DX

Anyway, here's what they meant:

_Nostrum Paradise_ - Our Paradise.

_Ego requiro vos, quoque_ - I miss you, too.

_Operor non vox, meus rex rgis_ - Do not cry, my king.

_Operor non narro ut. Vos servo victus, Carus. Ego sum usquequaque hic_ - Do not say that. Keep living, Beloved. I am always here.

... and I don't think that last one needs to be translated _again_. XD

But yaaay! It took me about 5 days to finish this 4-Part 3-Word Prompt Project. XD! It was fun, though!

It was supposed to be Horror, but I like how it came out Tragedy/Romance... Teehee. Hope y'liked it, Monkey!

* * *


End file.
